Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, and other electronic devices, require frequent charging of a power-storing component (e.g., a battery) to operate. Many electronic devices require charging one or more times per day. Often, charging an electronic device requires manually connecting an electronic device to an outlet or other power source using a wired charging cable. In some cases, the power-storing component is removed from an electronic device and inserted into charging equipment. Accordingly, charging is time consuming, burdensome, and inefficient because users must carry around multiple charging cables and/or other charging devices, and frequently must locate appropriate power sources to charge their electronic devices. Additionally, conventional charging techniques potentially deprive a user of the ability to use the device while it is charging, and/or require the user to remain next to a wall outlet or other power source to which their electronic device or other charging equipment is connected.
Existing antennas used for transmission of power waves have large cross-sectional areas for transmission of power waves at a frequency of 900 MHz. Due to these large cross-sectional areas, integrating existing antennas with consumer electronic devices results in noticeable and undesired changes to an aesthetic appearance of the consumer electronic devices, thereby reducing the likelihood that consumers will be willing to install such devices in their homes, office spaces, and other areas. Further, due to the large antenna size of existing antennas and preferred smaller sizes for consumer electronic devices, the number of antennas that can be included in an array of antennas in a consumer device is limited, which in turn limits the beamforming and power distribution properties of an antenna array formed from existing antennas.